


take my time

by haipollai



Category: Arsenal RPF, Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheets bunch around his hips, somehow kicked down there while they were sleeping. Olivier leans in the doorway, watching Aaron sleep, stretched out in his bed. He’s tanned from training in the sun but now it’s truly the off season and Olivier has him just for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take my time

The sheets bunch around his hips, somehow kicked down there while they were sleeping. Olivier leans in the doorway, watching Aaron sleep, stretched out in his bed. He’s tanned from training in the sun but now it’s truly the off season and he has him just for him.

He goes back to the kitchen to get coffee and while he’s there he hears the sound of Aaron shuffling in. Before Olivier can turn, his head presses against the dip of his shoulders and Aaron’s arms wind around him. His beard scratches at Olivier’s skin.

Aaron mumbles something but between the way the words all run together thick with sleep and Aaron’s heavier accent, it sounds like gibberish. Olivier takes one of his hands and lifts it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. “I can’t understand you at all.”

A kiss is pressed to his spine and Aaron untangles enough to press against his side, reaching for Olivier’s coffee. “I woke up and you weren’t there,” he says, carefully enunciating each word. 

He can’t help but laugh at how petulant he sounds. Aaron hides the tug of his smile in the coffee mug but Olivier can see it in the way his eyes crinkle. “So you steal my coffee?”

“Make more.” He twists to put his body between Olivier and the mug, as if Aaron isn't the smaller one and Oliver can't easily reach around him. “No, you left me.”

He kisses the curve of Aaron’s neck where his neck and shoulder meet. “Never.” He kisses him again, further up, and again right behind his ear. “Give me my coffee back, Ramsey.” He rests his palms on Aaron’s stomach, slipping his fingertips past the hem of his shorts. 

“But it’s really good.”

Olivier has no doubt that Aaron knows what he looks like when he looks up at him through his lashes, even if he fakes disbelief whenever anyone calls him on it. “Cheater.” Aaron shrugs and goes back to drinking. It’s not a big deal, there’s still more in the press but this is making Aaron smile. 

“I’m doing nothing.” But he grins like he’s up to something. Usually Olivier loves the curve of his smile, the way he so completely lights up, but right now he’s using it to get away with Olivier’s coffee.

"Coffee thief."

"Suck it up."

Reluctantly, Olivier sighs, knowing he's not going to win this. He pulls away from Aaron to get down a second cup for himself. In that brief moment, Aaron's resting against his back again. “You sleep ok?”

“Mhm. Miss you.”

“Aaron.” He twists around so he can get his arms around him. He got his hair trimmed right before leaving for Wales at the end of the season but it’s grown out since then. 

“Don’t like sleeping alone,” Aaron mumbles into Olivier’s chest. He sighs and lifts his head enough to take a sip of coffee. “You spoil me.”

“Me? You steal coffee.”

“Giant warm blanket. Gonna go back to bed.” He shuffles off after giving Olivier a quick kiss, his coffee firmly in. Olivier watches him go, in nothing but old gym shorts that just rest on his hips. He can see the shift of muscle in his shoulders and down, down to his calves, shifting the lines of his tattoo. Olivier stands there a moment longer before he’s grabbing his own coffee cup and following.

Aaron is sprawled on his stomach, the blankets completely off the bed. Olivier kneels between his ankles and rests his hand on the back of Aaron’s leg, and slowly moves his hand up to the back of his knee and along his thigh to the edge of his shorts. Aaron turns his head just enough to see him.

Olivier gets up just to pull of his sleep pants and Aaron rolls onto his back to kick off his shorts. Olivier’s right back between his thighs, letting Aaron pull him down to kiss him. There’s no rush, Olivier just lets his fingers drift aimlessly over Aaron’s sides. They rushed the other night but now he can touch and linger. 

His fingers eventually make their way down to the angle of Aaron’s hips, and down between his thighs. 

Aaron hums in approval and arches his hips up. The kiss ends as Aaron reaches for the lube. Olivier expects it to be passed to him but instead Aaron squeezes some out onto his own fingers. He smirks up at Olivier as he lifts his hips, and teases himself with the first finger. Olivier groans at the image as he watches and shifts forward, pulling Aaron’s legs over his lap so he doesn’t have to hold himself up.

Aaron's teasing both of them by taking his time so Olivier runs his own finger around Aaron's, pressing against the tight muscle. It draws a surprised gasp and jerk of hips from Aaron so Olivier pushes harder, there's enough lube on Aaron's fingers he can slip one into him.

"Oli," his voice comes out rough and needy. 

"Tell me you missed me."

"And how much I want you? Fuck Oli." He clenched around his finger to emphasize his point. "Want you so much, so good to me, please." He chokes off a gasp as Oli pushes one more finger into him. He waits a moment for Aaron to breath and relax and then he's twisting them, carefully stretching him. "Last night was so good, being inside you, sucking you off. Come on Oli."

Olivier has to clench his free hand into a fist to keep from touching himself or touching Aaron. He sounds so wrecked already that Olivier doesn't want to hold out. Aaron pushes Olivier's fingers where he wants them and he's jerking off the bed, moaning at each stroke along his prostate.

He fumbles for the lube and one handed tries to squeeze some out on his cock. Its messy but the end result is good enough. Aaron whines when their fingers pull out of him but Olivier quickly kisses him as he shifts slightly to be at a better angle. His legs are immediately around Olivier's waist so when he finally pushes in, Aaron is pulling him at the same time. They go slow, as much as both could easily lose themselves.

Aaron is still tight around him but as Olivier starts to move, he relaxes around him. His tongue slides wetly over Olivier's lips, until he's opening for him and Olivier can suck his tongue into his mouth. 

He lets Aaron set the initial rhythm, his heels digging into Olivier's ass and his nails into his shoulders. He can't help but laugh breathlessly as he breaks from the kiss at how intense Aaron is. It feels right and familiar and like Olivier could be swept away. "So special. Perfect," he murmurs against Aaron's lips, not even sure if he's speaking English or French and not caring.

"Harder, Oli."

"Don't whine." He grabs Aaron's hips to slow him down and take over.

Aaron twists his hips in response, and the tight friction of flesh on flesh is almost agonizingly good. "Fuck me."

"Why should I listen coffee thief?" Olivier teases, stopping his movements completely.

"Giroud don't you fucking dare," Aaron laughs breathlessly, in disbelief that Olivier might actually stop. They both know he wouldn't and doesn't want to but the desperation from Aaron, seeing how badly he wants this, only makes Olivier want him more. He kisses Aaron hard and finally starts moving hard.

He wants to get Aaron off too but it feels like too many limbs to organize, so he presses as close as possible, trapping Aaron's erection between them. He can feel the sticky slide of precome on his stomach and holds him tighter so he can’t move except for the jerk of his hips.

His orgasm builds up as a tight ball in his stomach and he tries to push it off, tries to slow down to enjoy Aaron underneath him. Aaron seems determined to do the exact opposite. Olivier finally gives in, buries his head in Aaron’s neck and groans his name.

He rolls onto his side so he can wrap his hand around Aaron’s cock and Aaron’s hand joins with his own. Olivier’s eyes stay on his face, watching as his eyes fell closed and his lips parted with soft moans as he came. He shifts closer to press kisses to his neck and cheeks until Aaron moves enough to catch his lips with his own.

“Later,” Aaron mumbles. “We’ll do that again.”

“All summer, whenever you want. No more stealing coffee.”

Aaron huffs. “Stop being so hung up on it.” He touches his fingers to Olivier’s lips. “I’ll make it up to you.” 

“Well,” he drags out, running his thumb absently over the line of Aaron’s hips. “As long as you do that.”

“Mhm. Let me sleep more. Don’t move this time.” 

Olivier would rather move and wash up but Aaron tucks against him and Olivier can’t find it in himself to move after that.


End file.
